


Baby Shower

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, References to Drugs, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants Sam to be extra-babyish for a few hours, to better enjoy his little brother.





	Baby Shower

“Sammy! Hey!”  
Dean glanced at his brother, but the younger man seemed not to hear him.

Yesterday the kid hadn't been feeling too good, though he'd insisted he was well enough to attend the rock concert for which Dean had bought tickets weeks ago.

“I'll be fine,“ Sam had assured his brother, but Dean was in charge of his baby bro and should've listened to his gut and kept Sammy home.

With a deft turn of the wheel, he drew the Impala onto the side of the road, needing to better check on his sibling.  
Putting a hand to Sam's forehead, he was relieved to feel the skin was only slightly warmer than usual.  
The kid was probably just exhausted. 

Because of the concert, they'd stayed up way past Sam's bedtime. He hadn't even managed hang on for his feed and diaper change, just collapsing onto the motel bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Dean pushed open the car door and went to click the trunk, grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the cooler. Procuring a rubber teat from the diaper bag he always kept packed and ready, he unscrewed the plastic tap and attached the teat.

Apple juice was Sam's favorite; memory of his toddler days, and Dean was sure his overly warm baby brother would enjoy a drink.

 

Slipping back into his seat, he cupped the back of Sam's neck and put the soft rubber to his lips.  
It had become a reflex action now for Sam to pull the nipple into his mouth and start to suckle. This time was no different. 

Once the cool liquid began trickling down his throat, the hazel eyes fluttered open, meeting those of his worried big brother.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,“ Dean said. “You feeling okay?”

Sam nodded, his mouth busy chugging down the sweet juice.  
Dean let him drink until the bottle was half-empty, then gently eased the nipple out, smiling fondly at Sam's frown.  
His baby brother loved his bottle and always gave off a cutely pissed expression when deprived of it.

The older man leaned forward and placed a kiss on the moist, apple-flavoured lips.  
“Mmm. You taste good, Sammy.”

His brother smiled at him though his messy bangs. “You're not going to let the rest of the juice go to waste, are you, Dean?”

“No, “ Dean replied with a chortle, putting the teat to Sam's lips once more, cuddling his brother against his shoulder as Sam purred his satisfaction at retriving the nipple.

“Not for the first time am I wondering if you love that bottle more than me,“ Dean grumbled playfully. But San only gazed innocently at him, eyes twinkling.

 

To be honest, it wasn't only Sam who had a bottle fetish, Dean shared it too.  
Feeding his baby brother gave him a two-fold pleasure, the first at being his brother's primary carer, the second purely sexual.  
In fact, despite the tranquil scene the two men presented, cuddled up placidly together, Dean's cock was already straining at his jeans. 

When he felt a large hand grip his thigh, before creeping forward to cup his groin, Dean let out a husky sigh.  
Sam might be his baby, but the kid was a tease.

 

Dean waited until the last drop of juice was drained, then lobbed the empty bottle onto the back seat.  
Once again he covered Sam's lips with his own, his cock growing needier by the second, caught as it was between Sam's delectable kisses and his questing hand.

He ran his tongue over the soft interior of Sam's mouth, his belly warm and weak with desire, but for Dean his baby brother took precedence over everything else.

 

Pushing away Sam's hand, he instead placed his own on his sibling's groin where the outline of his cock could be clearly felt beneath the diaper.  
He'd changed Sam before leaving the motel that morning, so he'd probably already wet it

But however arousing, Dean ultimitely decided sex in the Impala wasn't a good idea right now.  
They weren't too far from the bunker, so with reluctance he pulled away from Sam, ignoring his body's urge not to, and set the Impala back on the road.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Bundling his baby brother through the door, Dean hurried to the kitchen, putting on some milk to heat and preparing a bottle.  
This time though he added a supplement to the mix. He did it very rarely, but today he wanted that little bit extra.  
Leaving the prepared feed on the work-top, he went in search of his brother.

Sam was already seated at the library table, his lap-top up and running.  
A frown creased Dean's brow. It wasn't that he didn't want Sam to use it, but at times, like now, he preferred his baby brother more 'babyish'.

“Get your ass over here, Sammy.”  
“Give me a minute, Dean.”

“Now, Sam. I need to change your diaper. I bet you're sodden.”  
“Yeah, musta peed back in the Impala when I was asleep.”

“Well then, kiddo. You know the drill. But I've rustled up some milk first.”

Sam's eyes lit up and he hurried to the couch, stretching out his long limbs, ready for Dean to come around and take his seat.  
“Lift up and let me slide in behind you,“ Dean said brandishing the filled bottle.

 

Sam made room and puckered his lips in anticipation, latching onto the nipple with the eagerness of a month old baby.

“That's my boy. Drink it all down to the last drop,“ Dean said holding the bottle at just the right angle to ensure his brother a steady stream of liquid.

The kid sucked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, and the the entire feed was over in minutes.

 

“Uh, Dean. Feeling good,“ Sam hummed, eyes closed, as Dean petted his hair.

“I know dude. Milk always makes you feel that way.”

A quiver of guilt ran through him. He'd only spiked Sam's feed a couple of times. It wouldn't do him any harm, it just made him lose his inhibitions and act like a real kid.

 

“Deanie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna kiss you. Sammy loves you,” his little brother drooled.  
Dean lowered his head and kissed the puckered lips. “Like this kiddo?”

“Uh-huh, “ Sam said, his wet lips pressing against Dean's. “More kisses, Deanie. Sammy wants lots and lots.”

Sam wiggled his hips, causing Dean's cock to strain in happy appreciation.

“But Sammy's wet. Don't like being wet,“ Sam pouted.  
“Come on then. Let's go get rid of your Sammy pee and get you cleaned up.”

“Wanna be carried, Dee.”

“You're a big boy, Sam. Too big for me to carry.”  
“Wanna be carried,“ Sam insisted, his hazel eyes tearing up.

Dean gave a fake sigh and scooped his ginormous little brother up in his arms. Sam snuffled happily and poked a long finger in Dean's mouth.  
“Sammy's feeding Deanie. See!” he grinned happily as the older man sucked noisily on it.

 

Not without problems, Dean navigated the the corridors until he reached their bedroom.  
“Dude, you're big enough to walk,“ he puffed setting Sam down on the bed.

“Na-ah. Sammy likes to be carried,” he informed his big brother, fisting Dean's shirt and pulling him down too. 

Sam might be acting like a two-year old because of the drug, but his strength remained that of a muscled adult.  
“Want lots of kisses and cuddles. Dee, “

The older man rolled his eyes, amused.  
“Because these past months you haven't been getting any? First things first,“ he added pulling out of his baby's hold.

“It's time to get you all prettied up, Sammy. We'll start with getting you undressed.”  
“I'm a big boy, Dee. You said so. Sammy can undress himself.”

“Okay, let's see what you can do.”

Sitting up on the bed Sam undid his shirt and shrugged it off. “See!”  
“Now your tee, “ Dean encouraged, as Sam pulled it up over his head

 

“That's good. You really are a big boy. “  
“Told you, Deanie.”  
Sam held out his arms. “Sammy wants a hug.”

Dean cupped Sam's neck between his two hands and submerged Sam's lips with gentle kisses.  
“Let's go take a shower. You'll clean up quicker like that.”  
“Yea! A shower with Deanie.”

 

Soon the two brothers were standing face to face under the deliciously hot water provided by the bunker's old but efficient system.  
Dean had disposed of the sodden diaper and hustled Sam under the shower before stripping off himself and joining him there.

Sam was leaning back against the tiled wall as the jets of water rained over his body.  
“Sammy likes the shower.”  
“I know you do, “ Dean teased, soaping up a sponge and washing his brother's chest. When he reached Sam's cock, the younger man oohed. ”That tickles, Deanie, “ he said. “Touch me there some more.”

“Anything for my baby, “ Dean replied, fisting his hand around Sam's cock and running his thumb over the tip.  
Sam's mouth opened in a silent O and Dean blocked it with his lips, enjoying his sibling's complete relaxation and trust.

Dean took Sam's hand in his and directed it to his own bobbing cock.

“Let's play together, Sammy. You jiggle my cock and I'll jiggle yours

All that could be heard was the hiss of water as the two brothers fondled and handled each other's cock until their orgasms took them both almost simultaneously, leaving them trembling against each other.  
“Sammy likes,” the younger man whimpered into Dean's wet hair.  
“Dean likes too, “ was the panting answer.

 

Manoeuvring his bare-assed little brother onto the toilet seat, Dean dried Sam's hair, rubbing the unruly locks with a fluffy towel.  
Sam fidgeted beneath his hands.

“Enough Dee! Sammy wants to play.”  
“Nearly done, “ Dean replied, giving the tousled mop one last touch. “Let's get you diapered and dressed, then we'll see.”

Sam jumped up from the seat and ran to the bedroom taking a jump onto the bed.  
“Dude,” Dean called after him. “That bed's gonna collapse under your weight if you keep throwing yourself on it.”

When Dean arrived, Sam was spread out like a starfish, a huge smile on his face as his big brother came through the door.  
Dean's heart gave an extra thump at the innocent adorableness of his adult baby brother, so cute yet so fucking sexy at the same time.

But he'd have to get a move on, the witchy drug he'd spiked Sammy's milk with would wear off soon and Dean wanted to enjoy his sibling like this as long as possible.

 

“Lift your ass, Sammy,” he said slipping the diaper under Sam's butt, while admiring the perfectly formed soft penis and heavy balls his baby brother had been blessed with.

He couldn't resist bending down and laying a series of butterfly kisses all around Sam's groin, before hiding his brother's assets beneath the pristine diaper.  
That was as it should be, Dean reckoned. Sammy was his and only Dean got to appreciate what he had.

“Can I get up now?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. Come on, pull up the sweat pants and put on that clean shirt,“ Dean said.

“Can we play now, Dee? “ Sam whined as Dean buttoned it up.

Dean rolled his eyes. “At what?'”  
“Hide and seek. Sammy hides and you gotta find me.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded.  
“If I get back to the kitchen first, I win, but if you find me first you win. If I win, you read me a story, if you win, Sammy will be a good boy all day.”

“Sounds fair,” Dean agreed, though he knew the effect of the drug would soon wear off.  
But he couldn't complain. He'd enjoyed his hours with an extra babyish little brother and would enjoy Sam just as much when he came back to his normal self.


End file.
